Question: A brown hat costs $$66$, which is $6$ times as much as a blue necklace costs. How much does the blue necklace cost?
The cost of the brown hat is a multiple of the cost of the blue necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$66 \div 6$ $$66 \div 6 = $11$ A blue necklace costs $$11$.